


Ready For Abduction

by flickawhip



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Foxy gets his lover.





	Ready For Abduction

The doors slam behind her even as she enters the Pizzaria, her eyes clear for once, walking toward the animatronics. Her voice is soft even as she turns to lock the door, the song coming easier. 

“You're from a whole other world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light  
Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison  
Take me, t-t-take me  
Wanna be a victim, ready for abduction  
Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign  
Its supernatural, extraterrestrial....”

She turns again, this time walking on steady legs, reaching for Foxy, her touch soft even as he wakes, his reply coming naturally. 

“I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
‘Cause I’m capable of anything  
Of anything and everything  
Make you my Aphrodite  
Make you my one and only...”

He reaches for her, feeling her sink against him, the gentleness of her touch telling him just how much she’s missed him. She looks at him like he’s special, like he might just be her saviour, the sparkle in her eyes so soft that he can’t help but want her. 

“Boy, you're my lucky star  
I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I risk it all, all...”

She almost whispers the words, reaching to kiss him, not caring that anyone who bothered to come would see her kissing an animatronic fox, she wanted him, and if this was how she had to have him, then she would cope with it. 

“Baby do you dare to do this?”

His voice is soft. 

“Cause once you’re mine, once you’re mine. There’s no going back.”

She smiles, stroking his furry cheek gently. 

“Kiss me, Infect me with your love and fill me with your poison...”

It’s soft, but he can hear the pulse of her heart against his chest. He cannot deny her. The kiss that follows is deep, passionate. 

“Take me...”

He smiles then, stroking her cheek gently, soaking in the warmth, leading her away to his private rooms.


End file.
